Spyro's Destiny II
by SSJoel1992
Summary: Spyro is the new King, and has a daughter, Suki. Elsewhere, lies the Outlander Dragons where Kuro has been born. Kuro will be raised to kill Spyro. But years later, Suki and Kuro fall in love. Will their love reunite the dragons? Please read and review!
1. Suki and Kuro

**Well here's the first chapter of Spyro's Destiny II. It's based slightly off of the Lion King II: ****Simba's**** Pride. Read, review, and enjoy.**

the lands have returned to their original, beautiful ways. All the Dragons and all the other creatures have gathered to Artisans, for today would be they day that the heir was born.

All the creatures looked up at the ledge and in front center was the egg. Behind the egg stood it's parents; King Spyro and Queen Ember. Spyro looked down and saw all his friends in front row; Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Flame, Sapphire, Sheila, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9, Elora, the Professor, Moneybags, Zoe, Jack, and Jill. He smiled at them and walked back next to Ember.

The baby inside wasn't breathing fire, but Spyro didn't care. He was just happy to have friends, a wife, a child, and to be King. The egg started to hatch.

When all the pieces fell off, the baby revealed to be a girl. She was normal size for baby dragonesses and she could already hover. She had blue eyes, and her color was a very, very bright purple.

"She's just like her mother," said Spyro.

"What do you mean?" asked Ember.

"She's beautiful!" said Spyro. Ember rubbed up against him.

The young baby looked out at the crowd and let out a squeak. Spyro and Ember roared, and so did all the other dragons. Then all the dragons breathed fire into the air.

Spyro looked up in the clouds and saw Shendu. Shendu spoke, "You have finally figured your destiny… your destiny as King Spyro!"

Spyro looked out to the crowd and roared for them to be silent. In a loud voice, he yelled, "Her name is Suki!"

All the creatures cheered for Princess Suki. Spyro picked her up, hugged her and gave her to Ember who did the exact same thing. Sparx, Hunter, and Bianca ran up to Spyro.

"Congratulations Spyro, you must be so proud!" said Bianca.

"And we'll do everything we can to help raise her!" said Hunter.

Spyro smiled and said, "That's good, because I want you two to be her godparents!"

Hunter let out a very girlish and overdramatic scream. Bianca said, "We'd be honored!"

Spyro looked over at Sparx, who was in tears. Sparx couldn't think of anything to say. Spyro hugged him and said, "Thanks… for everything!"

Today was certainly a great day, or at least in the Dragon Realms.

Many miles away, in a distant world known as the Outlands, today would be a great day for them, but bad for the Dragon Realms. The Outlands were a scarce land, very hot, and very depressing. It was a dried up valley with a cave system.

Today was the day that the Prince would hatch. The egg stood there, shaking. The baby dragon could already breathe fire, this meant he would be a powerful dragon with an enhanced fire breath, like Spyro, Shendu, and Shenron.

Next to the egg stood Kirai, who was not the egg's real mom, but would raise it in the name of Shenron. Her real kids were Kaori and Kousen. Kaori was the goofy and disgrace of a son, while Kousen, still young, was very alike to her mother.

The egg had begun to hatch. Out from it came a baby dark red dragon. He had green eyes and was the same size as Spyro when he was born. The little dragon had a heroic and kind personality, but Kirai was going to change that. Kirai was going to raise the kid to hate Spyro so that one day he would kill him in honor of Shenron. This boy was the only dragon capable of competing with Spyro, since one day his fire breath will enhance to red or blue.

Kirai looked out to the other about twenty dragons and said, "We'll call the squirt… Kuro!" The dragons cheered and breathed fire up in the air, as did Kirai. Kousen even managed a small ember, Kaori let out a pathetic little flame. Kuro tried to roar but could only growl.

In a matter of years, this dragon will face off against King Spyro. Shenron looked down from the heavens. Only Kuro could see him. Shenron's spirit smiled and said, "Avenge me…" The spirit walked away and disappeared. From that moment, Kuro had already taken a liking to Shenron.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Agent 9, Bentley, Sgt. Byrd, Sheila,**** or Flame.**** But I do own Suki, Kuro, Sapphire, Shenron, Shendu, Kirai, Kaori, and Kousen.**


	2. The Future King

Chapter 2

The Future King

It's been seven years since the birth of Kuro and Suki. The Dragon Realms were peaceful as ever. Everyone was alive and well. And Suki was a beautiful young princess.

Meanwhile, in the Outlands, a sheep ran by. All of a sudden the sheep was tackled down by a young red dragon. It was Kuro. Kuro smiled and let the sheep go.

"Kuro!" yelled Kirai who was supervising. She spit out a fireball to kill the sheep. "Why did you let it go?"

"It wasn't hurting anyone, mom," said Kuro.

"There is no room for weakness here, son. Shenron took you in and accepted you as his son!" yelled Kirai.

Kuro had a look of doubt on his face, "He wasn't my father."

"No... but he chose you to become the next King. When you rule, we shall no longer be forced to live in these dry, barren, disgusting, pathetic Outlands!" yelled Kirai.

A few yards away, a black panther on two legs came running over. "Ah, Panthera, what is it?"

Panthera was a fellow follower of Shenron, so he was good friends with Kirai. "So you haven't heard?" asked Panthera.

"Heard what?" asked Kirai.

"Spyro has a daughter… same age as Kuro here," said Panthera.

Kirai began to laugh. "Hahaha, good! Was it normal?" asked Kirai.

"Yep, no enhanced fire breath…" said Panthera. Kaori and Kousen came walking up.

"This is perfect, Kuro will kill Spyro, I'll kill the daughter, while Kousen slays Ember!" yelled Kirai in pride.

"What about me?!" asked Kaori.

"Pfff, what about you? Wait… you might be able to handle Sparx!" said Kirai. Kousen began to laugh, Panthera and Kuro remained quiet, while Kaori looked down at the ground in grief. "After that, the true royal family will return! For if Shenron were still King, I'd still be Queen!"

"Kill whoever you want, but leave Hunter and the rabbit witch to me!" said Panthera.

"Speaking of kings, mother… maybe since I'm the oldest, I should be King!" said Kaori.

"Don't be retarded, Kuro is the chosen one. It was Shenron's dying wish!" said Kirai. Kaori sighed.

"Very soon, we will reclaim the Dragon Realms, in the name of Shenron!" yelled Kirai. "Kousen! Let's go get some food. Kaori, you watch Kuro!"

"Yes mother!" squealed Kaori. The groups headed their separate ways. Panthera left as well.

Kirai and Kousen were killing fodder one by one. "Hey mom, what about Sapphire? She's royal family, right?" asked Kousen.

"Oh yes… me and her have been rivals since childhood" smirked Kirai.

"So you're just going to let her die of age?" asked Kousen.

"No… I'll rip her apart with my bare hands!" yelled Kirai. Kirai also seemed to have some sort of murderous intentions like Shenron.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, or Bianca.**** I do own Kirai, Panthera, Suki, Kuro, Kaori, Kousen, and Shenron.**

**I know it was a short chapter but its better than nothing. By the way, I'm only visiting my mom's house, so this will be the last chapter for a week.**


	3. The Encounter

Chapter 3

The Encounter

Later that afternoon, young Suki was wandering around in Artisans. She was searching for her father. She looked over to the Artisans Stone Pond and saw Delbin. Delbin was a good friend of Spyro and Shendu. He was also the father of Flame.

"Hey Delbin, have you seen my dad?" asked Suki.

"Hello Princess Suki!" said Delbin. "King Spyro is meeting with the Dragon Elders today. They're having a very important meeting today. Your mother is going to it as well."

"But he was supposed to take me to Avalar!" said Suki. Suki had begun to frown.

Delbin had looked around; he saw a group of dragons. He spotted out a purple dragon and a pink dragon. "Suki, you're parents are over there, better talk to them now!"

"Thanks Delbin!" yelled Suki. She ran over to Spyro and Ember. "Dad! I thought I was supposed to go to Avalar today!"

"I'm sorry Suki. We have a very important meeting today," sighed Spyro.

"That's right, we won't be back until night," added Ember.

Suki had begun to plot a scheme. She realized that she could go to Avalar behind their backs. "All right, I'll see you guys tonight," she pouted. Spyro and Ember hugged Suki, and caught up with the Elders.

Sparx flew up to Spyro's side. Spyro looked at him and said, "Sparx, keep in eye on her. I know her better than she thinks. It's safe to guess that she's going out anyway." Sparx nodded and flew away.

Suki had ran over to a portal that led to Avalar. She ran through it. Sparx followed a little bit after her.

Suki had wound up in Winter Tundra. She ran around catching snowflakes on her tongue. She looked over and saw a new portal. She foolishly walked through it as well. Sparx stared at the portal, he had not remembered it from his adventure in Avalar.

The Professor walked up to Sparx. Sparx asked, "Professor, what's that portal?!"

"Ahhh yes, that portal was created not too long ago. It's a portal to the Outlands, the home of the Outsider Dragons. Spyro wanted me to install it so we would have ways of keeping an eye on them!" answered Professor.

Sparx thanked him and flew through the portal. Sparx arrived in the Outlands. He looked back and noticed that the portal was very well camouflaged and hidden. Sparx looked around and couldn't find Suki, he had to go get Spyro!

Suki was running around near a valley. She found a butterfly and she was chasing it. The butterfly flew over a ledge, and Suki walked over it. She fell down into the valley.

She rolled all the way down and all of a sudden landed on another young dragon. The young dragon kicked her off and got up. Suki got up too. She looked forward and saw a young male dragon. He was dark red, and around her size, but slightly bigger. It was Kuro.

Kuro began to growl. Suki cowered in fear. Kuro stopped growling and began to laugh.

Suki got up too and stared at him with an angry look, "What's so funny?"

Kuro stopped laughing and looked back at her, "Isn't it obvious? You're a coward!"

"Am not! For your information I'm Princess Suki!" stated Suki in pride.

"Daughter of Spyro, eh?" smirked Kuro.

"Yeah!" replied Suki in pride.

"Well I'm Kuro!" said Kuro.

"Yeah and we're the ones that are gonna eat you two for dinner!" yelled a voice. Kuro and Suki looked over and saw three Riptocs staring them down.

"Oooo, good one Lurk!" said the female Riptoc.

"Heheh, I'm always quick at this kinda stuff, Demon!" said Lurk

The third Riptoc had begun to laugh. "SHUTUP SAVAGE!" yelled the other two Riptocs.

"Anyway, in all seriousness we are going to eat you two," stated Demon, but when she looked over, the two dragons were already far up ahead. The Riptocs started running towards them.

Kuro and Suki were weak from running. The Riptocs were still pretty far back. Kuro looked at Suki and said, "Can you glide?"

"Not very good," sighed Suki.

"That's good enough!" yelled Kuro. He and Suki glided across the valley. The Riptocs caught up to where they had begun the glide.

"They're not going to make it!" said Lurk. And he was right, they were gliding to low and were about to hit the valley wall. But Suki grabbed on to Kuro and hovered, raising them up and over the wall.

"Hmmm, should we try and go get them?" asked Lurk. Kuro picked up a rock with his mouth and spit it over to the other side, hitting Savage in the head.

"No, that is rather inconvenient for us in two ways. Not only would they be out of our sight by the time we manage to get to the other side, but you would also have to consider that we are in Dragon territory, and seeing how they are as hungry as us, they would surely devour us," said Savage. Demon and Lurk looked at him. They were confused and amazed. Suki spit a rock as well, and it once again hit Savage.

"What was that, Savage?" asked Demon. Savage began laughing again. Lurk and Demon sighed. "Whatever, let's get out of here." Demon, Lurk, and Savage walked away.

"Wow that was amazing! Who taught you how to do that with your wings?" asked Kuro.

"My godfather, Hunter!" said Suki. Suki had begun to giggle. Nearby, the two dragons were being watched by Kirai!

Kuro and Suki had begun to chase each other around. But all of a sudden, a large purple dragon arrived and stopped the fun. It was Spyro. Behind him was Ember, Sparx, Sapphire, and a few other dragons.

"Suki, it's time to go home!" yelled Spyro. He looked down at Kuro and began to growl. Kuro cowered in fear. Kirai jumped out of the bushes and swung her claws at Spyro, who barely dodged them.

Spyro looked at her, "Kirai…"


	4. We Are One

**Authors Note: Originally I was going to save this song for Spyro'****s Destiny III. ****Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

We Are One

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the royal family?" said Kirai.

Spyro just stared at her, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing!" said Kirai. "After all, these lands belong to us… as should the Dragon Realms!"

"Kirai, the Dragon Realms belong to me, fair and square!" said Spyro.

"That is where you're wrong! They belonged to Shenron! And ever since you killed him, they should belong to Kuro!"

"Shenron killed Shendu, and ever since he killed him, they belonged to Spyro!" yelled Sapphire. Kirai became angry and jumped for Sapphire, Spyro blocked the attack with his Wing Shield and then used one of his wings to knock Kirai down.

Kuro gasped. Kirai got up and looked down at Kuro, "Do you see Kuro! He killed your father, and just hurt your mother! He deserves death!" Kuro looked back and forth between Spyro and Kirai. He was confused because he was defensive of his mother, but also realized that Kirai started it.

"So this is your adopted son?" asked Ember.

"That's right," said Kirai, "and like Spyro, Shendu, and Shenron he carries the enhanced fire. So one day he will avenge Shenron by killing Spyro!" Spyro looked down at Kuro. Kuro was terribly frightened. Suki saw his fear. "Unless, you kill him now Spyro!" Kirai pushed Kuro towards Spyro.

Spyro looked at him for a second, and then back at Kirai. Spyro picked Suki up and began to walk away. The other dragons joined him.

"Hahaha, you're just like your father! Soft and pathetic!!!" yelled Kirai, who was laughing. "He was too kind, and looked what happened to him!"

Spyro handed Suki over to Ember and faced Kirai. "And you're like Shenron! Cruel and selfish! And he died as well!"

Kirai got a look of murderous intentions and ran towards Spyro. Spyro looked up to the sky and breathed his red fire! Kirai stopped. Kuro was amazed. "Think twice before you attack me!" yelled Spyro. "The only creatures that can even hope to defeat is a Ryuu!" A Ryuu was the technical term for a dragon with enhanced fire breath and magical capabilities.

Spyro flew away. Kirai picked Kuro up and left as well. Suki and Kuro said bye to each other.

Later that afternoon, the dragons landed near Artisans. Spyro had wanted to talk to Suki alone. Ember gave her to him, as she and the others flew off.

"Suki, I thought you were going to wait at home for us…" said Spyro.

"I'm sorry, dad, but I really wanted to explore Avalar!" said Suki.

"And you ended up in the Outlands. That's a very bad place, with very bad dragons! And Riptocs are there as well!" said Spyro.

"But father, Kuro didn't seem bad, in fact he saved me from Riptocs!" said Suki.

"But Shenron is part of him… you remember the stories I told you about him, right?" asked Spyro.

"Kuro would never do anything like that!" said Suki.

"Normally no, but he will be raised to be like that!" said Spyro. "And what if he does succeed in killing me?" asked Spyro.

"He wouldn't, and he couldn't! You're the most powerful dragon ever! And you're a Ryuu!" said Suki.

"Hahaha, either way, someday I will die. And then you'll be Queen of the Dragon Realms!" said Spyro.

"But, I can't! I don't have the knowledge, power, or leadership!" said Suki.

"Not if I help you!" said Spyro.

"But what if you died tomorrow?" cried Suki.

"I'll help you then too… maybe from the heavens… or maybe in you… after all, we are one!" shouted Spyro.

Spyro: _As you go through life you'll see_

_There is so much that we_

_Don't understand_

_And the only thing we know_

_Is things don't always go_

_The way we planned_

_But you'll see every day_

_That we'll never turn away_

_When it seems all your dreams come undone_

_We will stand by your side_

_Filled with hope and filled with pride_

_We are more than we are_

_We are one_

Suki: _If there's so much I must be_

_Can I still just be me_

_The way I am?_

_Can I trust in my own heart_

_Or am I just one part_

_Of some big plan?_

Spyro: _Even those who are gone_

_Are with us as we go on_

_Your journey has only begun_

_Tears of pain, tears of joy_

_One thing nothing can destroy_

_Is our pride, deep inside_

_We are one_

_We are one, you and I_

_We are like the earth and sky_

_One family under the sun_

_All the wisdom to lead_

_All the courage that you need_

_You will find when you see_

_We are one_

Spyro and Suki returned to the castle that night. Spyro tucked Suki into bed, and walked off to his room.

**Disclaimer: I do not own "We Are One", Spyro, Sparx, ****Ember, Delbin, Flame, or Professor. But I do own Suki, Kuro, Sapphire, Kirai, Demon, Lurk, and Savage.**


	5. My Lullaby

Chapter 5

My Lullaby

Back in the Outlands, Kaori was walking around. He had lost Kuro, and began mumbling to himself, "Stupid Kuro, getting all the glory! He's not even Shenron's son! I should be King!"

"What's wrong Kaori, did you lose Kuro?" asked Kousen. Kaori and Kousen always argued. Kaori hated Kuro, while Kousen adored him.

"Who cares?!" yelled Kaori.

"Mom will… she's going to be _so_ mad at you!" teased Kousen.

"Well if Kuro is so great, I'm sure he can look out for himself!" yelled Kaori.

Kirai flew towards them with Kuro in her arms. Kaori ran over to his mother, "Hi Mom!"

"Get out of my way! You were supposed to look after Kuro!" yelled Kirai.

"But mom…" pleaded Kaori.

"Shut up!" yelled Kirai. She pushed Kaori out of the way and walked Kuro into his cave. She placed him down in his bed which was a hollow tree trunk. Kaori and Kousen walked in with her. Kirai turned over to Kaori, "So what happened?!"

"It wasn't his fault, I wandered off on my own," said Kuro.

"What were you doing?" asked Kirai.

"Nothing," said Kuro.

"Who made us Outsiders?" asked Kirai.

"Spyro," said Kuro.

"Who killed Shenron?" asked Kirai.

"Spyro," said Kuro.

"And what have I told you about them?" asked Kirai.

"Sorry mom, she seemed nice. I thought we could maybe be…"

"Friends? You thought you'd get to the daughter. And Spyro would welcome you with arms wide open? What an idea! ..." said Kirai. She began to reconsider, "What an idea! You brilliant child-- I'm so proud of you! You have the same wisdom and mind that made Shenron so powerful!" declared Kirai. "I now see the path to our glorious return to power!"

"But I don't want…" said Kuro.

"Hush! Hush, my little one. You must be exhausted!" said Kirai.

Kirai: _Sleep my little Kuro_

_Let your dreams take wing_

_One day when you're big and strong_

_You will be a King!_

Kuro: Goodnight…

Kirai: Goodnight my prince. Tomorrow your training intensifies!

Kirai: _I've been exiled, persecuted, left alone with no defense!_

_When I think of what that brute did,_

_I get a little tense!_

_But I dream a dream so wild_

_That I don't feel so depressed_

_Cause it soothes my inner child_

_And it helps me get some rest_

_The sound of Spyro's dying gasp!_

_His daughter squealing in my grasp!_

_His loyal subject's mournful cry_

_That's my lullaby!_

_Now the past I've tried forgetting_

_And my foes I could forgive_

_Trouble is I know it's petty_

_But I hate to let them live_

Kaori: _So you found yourself somebody_

_Who'd chase Spyro up a tree!_

Kirai: _Oh the battle may be bloody_

_But that kind of works for me_

_The melody of angry growls!_

_A counterpoint of painful howls!_

_A symphony of death, oh my!_

_That's my lullaby!_

_Shenron's gone, but Kirai's still around_

_To love this little lad_

_'Till he learns to be a killer!_

_With a lust for being bad!!!_

Kaori:_ Sleep you little termite! I mean precious little thing!_

Kousen: _One day when you're big and strong-_

Kirai: _You will be a King!_

_The pounding of the drums of war_

_The thrill of Kuro's mighty roar!_

Kaori: _The joy of vengeance!_

Kousen: _Testify!_

Kirai: _I can hear the cheering_

Kaori & Kousen: _Kuro what a guy!_

Kirai: _Payback time is nearing_

_And then our plan will fly_

_Against a blood red sky!_

_That's My Lullaby__yyyyy_

"Hahahaha!" laughed Kirai. Kuro had fallen asleep, and tomorrow Kirai's plan would begin!

But tonight, Kirai had business of her own to attend to…

**Disclaimer: I do not own "My Lullaby" or Spyro. I do own Kuro, Kirai, Kaori, and Kousen.**


	6. Kirai vs Sapphire

Chapter 6

Kirai v.s Sapphire

Around midnight, after Kuro had fallen asleep, Kirai took flight towards Avalar.

Kaori and Kousen were watching as she flew away. Panthera appeared from the shadows of the cave and walked up next to them. Panthera asked, "What is she doing?"

Kaori had no idea, but Kousen did, "She's going to challenge Sapphire."

"How and why?" asked Panthera.

"Yeah, if she's caught in the Dragon Realms, they'll kill her!" yelped Kaori.

"Sapphire has been going to Avalar every night since Spyro killed Shenron," said Kousen.

"Why?" asked Panthera.

"Because Spyro can talk to Shendu from the dead there," said Kousen.

"So Kirai is going to ambush her?" asked Panthera.

"Yeah… she's been planning this for a long time," said Kousen.

Panthera said, "Hmmm. I've known your mother for a long time… she can hold a grudge for a lifetime…"

Far away, at the very lake in Avalar where Spyro spoke to Shendu, Sapphire appeared. She walked over to a pond and stared down in it, "Shendu…" The wind picked up. Sapphire looked up to the dark cloudy sky and saw Shendu.

"Sapphire…" spoke Shendu.

"My love, trouble is brewing from the Outsider Dragons! What to we do about Kuro… when he grows up, he will surely kill Spyro!" yelled Sapphire.

"It's up to Kuro. He is the key to reunite the dragons!" said Shendu.

"But with Kirai raising him… I can't trust him!" yelled Sapphire.

"It's his decision. Draco raised Shenron just fine, but looked what happened to him…" said Shendu. "Perhaps it's the opposite for Kuro…"

"But I can't risk losing Spyro! Not again!" cried Sapphire.

"You won't have to worry about him my love… I will see you soon," spoke Shendu. Sapphire was scared and confused about what he said. He suddenly disappeared.

"What does he mean? It can't be my time yet…" said Sapphire.

"I beg to differ!" said a voice. Sapphire looked over across the lake. Kirai was standing right there. "Hello Sapphire!"

"Kirai, what are you doing here?!" cried Sapphire.

"Well, after seeing you today for the first time in years, I remembered how much I wanted you dead. And without Spyro here to save you, I'll be able to do it," yelled Kirai. Kirai flew across the lake towards Sapphire.

Sapphire knew now what Shendu meant. Kirai was going to kill her. She accepted it, but would still fight back. Right as Kirai got close to her, Sapphire unleashed a blast of fire. Kirai fell into the lake.

Sapphire backed up a little. Kirai walked out of the lake with a look of murderous intention. Kirai unleashed a blast of fire, which Sapphire equaled out with her own. After both stopped, a fireball was shot out at Sapphire. It hit her and she fell onto the ground.

"Why Kirai?" asked Sapphire.

"I have many reasons… One, we have been rivals since childhood, and I've always hated you. Two, Shenron wanted you dead, and I'd do anything for him!" yelled Kirai.

Kirai ran over towards Sapphire. Sapphire picked her up and threw her. Sapphire hit Kirai with a fireball. As Kirai was laying on the ground, Sapphire said, "Or is it because you're jealous?"

"Jealous? Jealous of what?!" asked Kirai.

"Jealous that Shenron used to love me… while he has never loved you. All you were to him was a tool of loyalty!" yelled Sapphire.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH! SHENRON LOVED ME!" yelled Kirai.

Sapphire smirked, "Ha, he was only 'with' you because you're the only one willing to stoop down to his level!"

"HOW DARE YOU! NEVER INSULT SHENRON!!!" yelled Kirai. Kirai got back up and unleashed a huge vortex of fire. Sapphire was hit by it. She was close to death.

"Even if you kill me… it won't make a difference to you. You may think so, but it won't help your misery!" coughed Sapphire.

"It doesn't matter! That was my most powerful attack, you will die! And it will pleasure me!" yelled Kirai.

As Sapphire was dying, she said her last words, "Shendu, my love, we can finally be together again…" And with those last words, she died. Kirai laughed and flew away.

Not too far away, Zoe was near. She saw Kirai leave, and then flew over to the lake. She looked down and saw Sapphire. After that she flew to the Dragon Realms.

She entered Artisans. Spyro was still awake pondering everything that happened today. 'Will Kuro be the death of me?' he wondered. But now he would have even more on his mind. Zoe arrived and had a really worried look on her face.

"Zoe, what's wrong?" asked Spyro.

"Spyro… it's your mother," said Zoe.

"Sapphire? What's wrong with her?" asked Spyro.

Zoe hesitated a moment. Then she finally said, "She's dead."

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro or Zoe. I do own Kirai, Shendu, Panthera, Kousen, and Kaori.**


	7. The Funeral

Chapter 7

The Funeral

Spyro just stood there… he couldn't think of anything to say for a while. His face was filled with sadness, and he even shed a tear.

"She's at your lake…" said Zoe.

Spyro took flight to Avalar, Zoe followed him. They were talking on the way.

"Who killed her?" asked Spyro.

"I believe it was Kirai… but Spyro, you can't do anything about it. There's no way to prove it. Kirai got a way with it," said Zoe. Spyro knew she was right.

A few minutes later, Spyro and Zoe arrived at the lake in Avalar. He picked her up and flew back to the Dragon Realms.

The next morning, many creatures were visiting Artisans. People had heard of what happened. Over by the Royal Family cemetery, there was a new hole. 'Sapphire' was on the tomb. The day was dark and grey, it would surely rain.

Spyro walked up to the stand and looked down to all the creatures there. Next to Spyro stood Ember, Suki, and Sparx. All of them were crying. Spyro looked out to the audience and saw a lot of his friends there; like Hunter, Bianca, Jack, Jill, Flame, Sheila, the Professor, Agent 9, Zoe, Elora, Sgt. Byrd, Moneybags, Delbin, and Bentley.

Spyro roared in order for everyone to keep quiet. Once everybody settled down he yelled, "Last night, a very tragic incident happened. My mother, and your previous Queen was murdered. She was believed to be killed by the Outsider Dragon Kirai." Everyone gasped. "However, there is no proof against it, and even if she admitted it, there is nothing I can do about it. The Outlands do not belong to me, and neither do the creatures there… now I would greatly appreciate it if we could have a moment of silence for Sapphire."

Everyone was quiet for a minute. A few dragons walked over to the hole and placed Sapphire in it. Spyro, Ember, Sparx, and Suki glided down to it. Each with a rose in their hand.

Suki walked up to the hole first. She had nothing to say, she dropped the rose, cried and walked away.

Ember walked up to the grave, "Thank you for everything, you've stuck with me for a very long time. If it weren't for you, I would have never gotten over Spyro's 'death'. You will always be my best friend!" Ember then dropped the rose.

Sparx flew over to the hole, "You may not have been my mother by blood, but you were always my mother by heart." Sparx dropped his rose.

Then Spyro walked up and stared down at the grave. He said nothing, but in his head he said, "Mother… they won't get away with it… I love you… at least you can finally see Shendu again." Spyro dropped his rose in and walked over to the other three.

A few dragons walked over and buried Sapphire. At that point, it began to rain. All the creatures returned home. Spyro, Ember, Sparx, and Suki started to walk away. Suki walked over to Spyro, "Why dad? Why did she kill grandma?"

"Because she is an Outsider Dragon! They're all like that!" said Spyro.

Suki wanted to argue by saying Kuro was different, but she knew better than that. Spyro continued, "My uncle killed my father, and my aunt killed my mother… what's next?"

"Dad… I miss her so much," said Suki.

"I do too, but she's not completely gone…" said Spyro.

"What?" asked Suki.

Spyro looked down at her and smirked, "She lives in you."

Meanwhile, in the Outlands, Kirai was as happy as ever. Panthera was there as well, listening to her story of how she killed Sapphire.

Panthera smirked and said, "You're more bloodthirsty than Shenron."

"Perhaps… but not even I am anything compared to him!" yelled Kirai.

Kaori and Kousen heard her and walked towards them. Kaori said, "Mom! You're so strong!"

"I hope I can be as strong as you someday!" yelled Kousen.

"Thanks kids, but now that that's over with, we should begin on our plan to take over the Dragon Realms!" yelled Kirai. Kuro had just woken up and walked over to everyone else.

"Mom, why'd you kill her? It's not fair!" said Kuro.

"Not fair? Is it fair that Spyro is still alive?!" yelled Kirai. Kuro ignored her. Kirai then continued, "You're still too weak… come my child, your true training begins today! Then our plan will start, as soon as you turn twenty and you've unlocked your Ryuu gifts! Hahahaha!!!"

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, Bianca, Elora, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Flame, the Professor, Agent 9, Moneybags, Zoe, Bentley****, or Zoe. I do own- Suki, Kuro, Kirai, Sapphire, Panthera, Kaori, and Kousen.**


	8. Time Changes

Chapter 8

Time Changes

It's been thirteen years since the encounter of Suki and Kuro, as well as the death and funeral of Sapphire.

In the Outlands, today was Kuro's twentieth birthday. He stood atop a plateau. Kuro had changed, he was bigger in everyway, and he had a look of evil in his face. He was nearly the size of Spyro, only slightly smaller.

Around him stood all the other Outsider Dragons including Kirai, Kaori, and Kousen. Kirai hadn't changed one bit, while Kaori hadn't much either. Though he was older than Kuro, he was smaller. Kousen had changed, she became nearly the size of Kirai, and she was the same size as Ember.

Kirai was circling around Kuro. Kirai asked him, "What is your purpose?"

"To kill Spyro," stated Kuro. His voice was deeper and darker.

"And why's that?"

"Because he killed Lord Shenron, and banished us from the Dragon Realms!"

"And how do you plan to avenge Shenron?"

"By getting to the daughter, and then to Spyro,"

"And what will you do to Spyro when he's all alone?" asked Kirai with a smirk.

"Rip him apart!" yelled Kuro. All the dragons roared in glory.

"Yes! You are now ready!" yelled Kirai. Her and all the other dragons looked up and breathed fire. A few seconds later Kuro looked up and breathed a dark blue flame.

Meanwhile, back at the Dragon Realms, all the Artisans Dragons were celebrating the twentieth birthday of Suki. Twenty is a very important age for a dragon, it's when they become an adult. Hunter, Bianca, Sparx, Jack, and Jill were there as well.

Spyro and Ember stood atop the ledge. They hadn't changed much, Ember remained the same size. Spyro, however, was the exact same size as Shendu.

Suki flew down from the castle, all the dragons cheered for her. She had become very beautiful and only slightly smaller than her mother, Ember. According to Spyro, she had very powerful wings, though they looked normal.

"Happy birthday, my princess!" said Ember who hugged her.

Spyro walked over and hugged her as well. He said, "You are now old enough… and uh… well… you have my permission to travel anywhere…"

"Oh thank you so much daddy!!!" yelled Suki.

"Hold on, hold on… I'm not done yet… you have my permission to travel anywhere in the Dragon Realms!" said Spyro. Ember sighed and smacked Spyro in the back of the head. Suki's smile turned into a frown. "Sorry dear, but ever since mother was killed, not many dragons travel outside the realms!" Suki ignored him and flew down to the others.

"You told me you were going to let her outside of the Dragon Realms!" said Ember.

"Well I lied," said Spyro.

"Why would you do that?" asked Ember.

"Because I knew you would hit me in the back of the head, and look what just happened!" said Spyro.

Suki started talking to her friends Jack and Jill, Jill was her best friend. Jack and Jill were the kids of Hunter and Bianca. Jack was a male rabbit, while Jill was a female cheetah. Both were skilled in the art of the warrior and magic. Jack was slightly better in magic, while Jill was slightly better in art of the warrior.

"Man! I can't believe he'd do that to me!" said Suki.

"I know! That sucks!" said Jill.

"I've been waiting to leave here and travel around a little for years!" yelled Suki.

"Yeah that's a total bummer!" yelled Jill.

"Well you girls are officially boring the crap out of me, so I'm going to go over there and pee in those bushes..." said Jack. He walked away.

Hunter and Bianca walked over to Suki. Hunter and Bianca were nearly around their forties, but were still in prime. "Congrats Suki!" said Bianca. Bianca hugged her.

"Thanks Bianca!" said Suki.

"You look so beautiful!" said Bianca.

"Oh my god, I was just about to say that!" shrieked Jill.

Hunter let out an obnoxious yawn and said, "Well you girls are officially boring the crap out of me, so I'm going to go over there and find a nice rock to play with." Hunter walked away. He picked up a rock and started to kick it around.

"Knowing him, he'll do that all day!" said Jill.

"Yep, he'll sleep good and long tonight," said Bianca.

Sparx flew down and kissed Suki on the cheek. "I'm proud of you!" said Sparx.

"Thanks uncle Sparx!" said Suki.

Sparx flew away and started playing with the rock with Hunter. Jack joined them as well.

Spyro and Ember flew down. Bianca and Jill started staring daggers at Spyro. Spyro felt really uncomfortable until Delbin and Flame walked over and saved him.

"Wow, look at you!" yelled Delbin to Suki, he hugged her.

Flame hugged her as well and then said, "You've become quite the future Queen!"

Bianca and Jill continued to stare down Spyro. Ember said, "Suki, I believe your father has something to say."

Spyro looked down at the ground, rubbed his arm and said, "I guess you can… go to the other Realms…" Suki's frown went upside down and she immediately hugged Spyro.

"Thank you daddy! I'm going to Evening Lake! Bye!!!" yelled Suki. She took flight and flew away.

"See, was that so hard?" asked Ember.

"I guess not… I'm going to go play with the rock too… it looks really fun!" said Spyro as he ran over to the other guys. Before he made it, he got a strange feeling and looked around. He thought someone was there, uninvited. But it went away, and he began playing with the rock.

Not so far away, Panthera was watching. He made note of where Suki was going, and that Hunter had a family. He smiled and said to himself, "Don't worry Hunter. We will fight again someday…" Panthera ran away and began to head out to the Outlands.

**I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, Bianca, Flame, or Delbin. I do own Suki, Kuro, Kirai, Panthera, Jack, Jill, Kaori, and Kousen.**


	9. Kaori Attacks

Chapter 9

Kaori Attacks

Panthera reported back to Kirai. He told her where Suki was heading to. Kirai smiled and sent Kaori and Kousen there. Kuro would follow not too far behind.

Back in the Dragon Realms, Spyro and the others were worn out by playing with the rock. But, Spyro whispered to Sparx that he should follow Suki. Sparx agreed and flew off.

Meanwhile, in Evening Lake, Suki was enjoying a nice swim. "Wow… this place is wonderful! I love it!" yelled Suki in delight. She continued to swim for nearly an hour. Sparx was watching her in secret. It was nearly dark, so Suki decided it was almost time to leave. She got out of the water.

She looked back at the water and saw the beautiful reflection of the moonlight. She just stood there and delightfully stared at it.

A beautiful butterfly flew past the reflection. Suki saw it and so did Sparx. Sparx tried to resist himself, but he couldn't. He flew down and ate the beautiful butterfly much to Suki's disgust.

"SPARX! What the hell?! That was the coolest butterfly ever!" yelled Suki.

"Eh, I've had better," buzzed Sparx.

Suki hesitated for a second and then finally realized what was going on, "Ugh… dad sent you here to spy on me didn't he?"

"Uh… well the thing is…" said Sparx with a nervous tone.

"Didn't he?" asked Suki in anger.

"Uh… yeah," admitted Sparx.

"I knew him letting me leave was too good to be true!" said Suki.

"Well can ya blame him?" asked a weird nerdy voice.

Suki and Sparx looked to the left and saw a puny adult black male dragon staring at them. Puny as he was, he was still bigger than Suki.

"Who the hell are you?!" yelped Suki.

"I'm Kaori! The TRUE son of Shenron!" yelled Kaori. Not too far away, Kousen was watching, though she remained undercover. She sighed after hearing how much emphasis he put on being the true son of Shenron.

After hearing Shenron's name Sparx immediately gulped. "Sparx… go get daddy! I think I can handle him for a little, but there could be more!" said Suki. Sparx flew off. Suki stared down Kaori and said, "While I'm…"

"Suki, princess of the Dragon Realms, and daughter of Spyro… whatever!" yelled Kaori.

"Whoa… you're weird!" said Suki.

"Please, we know everything about you guys. I'm an Outsider Dragon! The toughest of the tough, the meanest of the mean, the…"

"Nah, I disagree. You look rather weak for a full grown male. My dad is nearly twice the size of you!" said Suki.

"You're getting me angry, YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M ANGRY!" yelled Kaori.

"Pfff, I already don't like you. And what's the worse you can do?" asked Suki.

"Oh, you'd be surprised!" hissed Kaori.

And he did surprise her, though he may have been weak, he was extremely fast. He immediately ran over to her and knocked her down.

Suki got up. She thought to herself, "Wow, this runt is fast!"

Kaori began laughing. He then said, "What's wrong? Amazed by my speed?!"

Kaori then charged up some fire, he shot a fireball towards Suki. Suki used her wings to make a shield. She, and her, wings were completely unaffected.

Kaori had a look of amazement. Suki said, "What's wrong? Amazed by my speed? I may not be a Ryuu, but I think my wings make up for it!"

"Pfff, the only worthy Ryuu is Shenron! My father!" yelled Kaori.

"Your father was a fool!" yelled Suki.

Kaori got angry and charged right to Suki. Kaori pinned her down and held his claws out, he rose his hand and began to swing down.

Before his claws made it, he was tackled off of Suki. Suki looked over and saw her hero, a big red dragon.

She knew it was Kuro!

**I do not own Spyro, Sparx, or Ember. I do own Suki, Kuro, Kousen, and Kaori.**


	10. Reunited

Chapter 10

Reunited

Suki immediately got up after being saved by Kuro.

"Kuro!" yelled Suki in delight. Kuro looked behind and smiled, but then glared back at Kaori.

"Leave her alone!" yelled Kuro. This was part of the plan. Both knew it, Suki didn't though.

Kousen jumped out from near, scaring Suki. "Kuro, what are you doing?!" yelled Kousen. This was part of the plan as well.

"Standing up for the innocent, you Outsiders have been holding me back! I'm not one of you!" yelled Kuro. Suki stared proudly at Kuro.

"You dare defy father?!" yelled Kaori.

"Yeah, now leave!" yelled Kuro. Kaori and Kousen followed the plan, they flew away and would let Kuro handle the rest.

"Thanks Kuro, you're so brave!" said Suki.

"No problem Suki. Are you okay?" asked Kuro.

Suki blushed and said, "I am now." Suki nuzzled up against Kuro.

Kuro began to blush as well. "Uh… what're you doing?" asked Kuro.

"Just showing my thanks," said Suki.

All of a sudden, a big slam hit the ground next to them. They looked over and saw Spyro. Spyro easily recognized Kuro.

"You! What're you doing to my daughter?!" yelled Spyro.

"Nothing dad, he just saved me from that Kaori guy!" said Suki.

"Indeed Spyro, I want nothing left to do with the Outsiders!" said Kuro.

"What're you trying to say?" asked Spyro.

"King Spyro, I would like to live amongst you and the other dragons," said Kuro. Spyro cocked an eyebrow and glared at him, "or am I to be blamed for a crime I didn't commit?"

"Please daddy, he saved my life!" begged Suki. Spyro could tell that Suki had a romantic interest in Kuro.

Spyro did consider that fact, but still did not trust Kuro, "Hmmm… I'll give you a chance, only because you saved Suki… but only one chance, don't blow it!"

Suki hugged Spyro. Kuro smiled and said, "Thank you, my King."

"Yeah sure… come on… let's get going," said Spyro. He flapped his wings and flew away.

Suki nuzzle with Kuro, causing him to blush a little, Suki giggled and took flight. Kuro followed her.

The three dragons arrived in Artisans. They landed by a near-by cave that used to be inhabited by Shenron and Kirai. Kuro looked around the place and liked it. He said, "Wow, a place not too far away from your Kingdom… I guess you do like me!"

Suki laughed a little. Spyro stared at him and said, "No, I don't like you. I'm only letting you live here because I'm in your debt. This should repay it. And I chose this location so that I am close to you in case you try any funny business!"

Kuro smirked a little. "Oh… well thanks anyway," said Kuro.

"Alright, get some sleep… meet me by the ledge tomorrow. I want to inform you about the Dragon Realms laws… Draco's Law," said Spyro.

"Alright, good night my King," said Kuro. Spyro ignored him and flew to his castle.

Suki was leaving the cave, before she did she turned around and said, "Goodnight Kuro!"

"Goodnight Suki!" said Kuro. Suki giggled and took off.

Kuro laid down and tried to go to sleep. Originally he thought the plan would be easy, but he realized he had feelings for Suki.

**I do not own Spyro. I do own Kuro, Suki, Kaori, and Kousen.**


	11. Suki's Love

Chapter 11

Suki's Love

It was morning in the Dragon Realms. Kuro had woken up and stared into the sun. He thought to himself that today would be the death of Spyro. But what of Suki?

He flew out to a pasture where he saw some sheep. He would finally be able to eat something good. Most of the sheep in the Outlands were either scrawny, diseased, or taken by Riptocs.

He spotted out the biggest sheep in the herd. He shot a fireball, killed, and cooked it. And of course, he ate it.

When he was done, he saw a yellow dragonfly go by. He ran over there to see it. He recognized it from Kirai's mother, this was Sparx, Spyro's closest friend.

"Hey, you're Sparx, right?" asked Kuro.

"Yes," buzzed Sparx, "You're Kuro! I've heard a lot about you… Suki sent me here to find you."

"What? Why?" asked Kuro.

"I don't know," continued Sparx, "She said to meet her in Magic Crafters."

"Uh… I don't know where that is!" said Kuro.

"Fine… follow me!" said Sparx. Sparx flew up in the air, Kuro followed.

A couple minutes later, they arrived. "Is this the place?" asked Kuro.

"Yep!" said Sparx.

"Thank you Sparx," said Kuro. Sparx smiled, then nodded and flew away.

"Hey you!" said Suki. Kuro turned around and saw her. She wasn't alone, next to was a cheetah and a rabbit. "This is Jill, and this is Jack. Guys, this is Kuro!"

"Hey," said Jill.

"Yeah… hi," said Jack.

"Pleased to meet you both. What is it that you want Suki?" asked Kuro.

"To hang out a little!" said Suki.

"Hang out? What's that supposed to mean?" asked Kuro.

"Have some fun, laugh a little?" said Suki.

"Eh, I don't know… I think I was supposed to talk to your dad," said Kuro.

"Oh well, you need a dose of fun!" said Suki.

"So what're we doing then?" asked Jack.

"I don't know!" said Jill, "What do you think we should do?" Kuro let out a big sigh. Jill looked at him and said, "You got something to say hot shot?"

"Yeah… I do… this is boring… next time you want to do something maybe you should… be prepared!" said Kuro. Suki smiled a little, Jack laughed.

"Do you have an idea?" asked Jill.

"I do!" said a different voice. They looked to the side and saw Bianca, next to her was Hunter. "How about my children go home and study magic like they were supposed to do!"

"But mom…" whined Jack.

"Not now Jack… besides, don't you want to be one of the Ryuu-Chi Wizards?" asked Bianca.

"Yeah," shrugged Jack.

"Well it takes a lot of work, now let's go!" said Bianca.

"Sorry guys… I tried to help, but your mother… she scares me!" said Hunter. "Come on Jill, I'll supervise your training!"

"Fine, see you guys later," sighed Jill.

They said their goodbyes. But Kuro hesitated a moment looking at Hunter. Something clicked in his mind and he said, "Hey, you're Panthera's rival, aren't you?"

"Yep… I look forward to fighting him… next time will be a battle to the death!" said Hunter.

"I don't know, he's pretty strong. But you seem strong too," said Kuro.

Hunter got a smile on his face, it was a smile of cockiness. He said, "You know what kid? You're alright!" They left.

Suki turned over to Kuro. She said, "Well I guess it's just you and me now,"

"Yep, I guess so," said Kuro.

There was a long moment of awkward silence.

"Suki… I like you…" said Kuro.

Suki smiled, "Thanks Kuro… I like you too."

They both knew since childhood that they belonged with each other. For a few hours they took the time to get to know each other.

"Really?" asked Suki. They were in the middle of a long discussion, "Sounds like a pretty bad childhood."

"Yeah," said Kuro, "But it made me the dragon I am today. And I'm done with those Outsiders!"

Suki walked over to Kuro and nuzzled a little. Then she stood right in front of him. Kuro shrugged a little and tripped. They accidentally kissed. Kuro backed away and they both blushed.

"We should be going back," said Suki. Kuro agreed, it was almost dark. They flew away to Artisans.

They saw Spyro on the ledge, they flew over to him.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up," said Spyro.

"Sorry, I was exploring the Realms," said Kuro.

"It was my fault, Dad," said Suki. "We were hanging out."

"Right now he doesn't have time for 'hanging out'. Leave us Suki, I must talk to him," said Spyro. Suki and Kuro said goodbye to each other.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" asked Suki.

"Yeah," said Kuro. Suki smiled and flew to her castle. Spyro knew what was going on between them, but he ignored it.

"So what would you like, my King?" asked Kuro.

"I just want to lay down a couple of rules… One; a dragon cannot leave his Kingdom. Two; you may kill the fodder for food, but only for food, not for personal enjoyment. Three; crimes and felonies will result in punishment, anywhere from a fine, banishment, or possibly death! Four; respect every creature. And five; obey the King. Got it?" asked Spyro.

"Of course, my loyalty is forever yours," said Kuro. Kuro bowed, Spyro smirked and flew away.

Not too far away, Kirai was watching… she couldn't believe her eyes.

Kuro flew to his cave. He had no feelings towards Spyro… but he loved Suki!

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, or Bianca.**** I do own Suki, Kuro, Jack, and Jill.**

**Yo people, check out the profile.**


	12. The Tournament

Chapter 12

The Tournament

Kirai flew into her cave. She was angry, and Kousen was there to notice. Kaori was near by too.

"Mother, what's wrong?" asked Kousen.

"I just saw Kuro and Spyro alone! He didn't attack him!" yelled Kirai.

"See, maybe if you let me do the plan instead of Kuro we wouldn't be having this problem!" said Kaori.

"Shut up!" yelled Kirai. She laid down, she was very tired.

"Mother, I'm sure he has a plan," said Kousen.

Kirai closed her eyes and said, "For our sake, I hope you're right! But even if he doesn't, I have a back-up plan!!!"

That night, as Spyro was trying to sleep, he had a nightmare. He was about fifteen years old in the dream. There was an avalanche in the valley. He looked over and saw his father, crippled, trying to climb to safety. But when he was nearly up there, he was too weak. He needed help and the only one that could help him was Shenron. Shenron dug his claws into Shendu's hands. All of a sudden, Spyro, in his current age, was in Shendu's place. He looked up and saw his most hated enemy Shenron laughing. But Shenron all of a sudden became slightly smaller… and dark red. It was Kuro. Kuro let go of Spyro and shot a blue fireball at him. Right when Spyro was going to land in the avalanche, he woke up!

The Dream Weaver dragons investigated this nightmare… all it meant was that Spyro does not trust Kuro.

The next day was not nearly as bright, it was very cloudy outside. The sky was mainly white with a little blue. Spyro stood on his ledge next to Ember.

"Spyro… maybe you shouldn't be so hard on Kuro! Suki seems to like him, and I don't have any problem with him!" said Ember.

"I just don't completely trust him… what if he plans to kill me? Or what if he marries Suki? That would make him King when I'm dead! I can't trust him!" said Spyro. "And my dream… I just… I don't know."

"It's just a dream Spyro…" said Ember. "I've got to go meet the fairies… goodbye." Ember nuzzled him and kissed him, and then she flew away.

Spyro just stood there, waiting for someone or something. Eventually he looked over towards Kuro's cave and saw him getting out. As he was getting out, Suki flew over to the cave. They said hello to each other and flew off with each other in a different direction. Spyro sighed and decided he should take a nap.

Suki and Kuro flew over to Beast Makers. Kuro seemed really anxious, apparently there was a tournament going on. The Beast Makers were creating various monsters for other dragons to defeat.

"Alright Suki, prepare to be impressed! I'm going to easily take down every single one of these monsters!" yelled Kuro.

"Ha-ha, you just love to fight don't you?" asked Suki.

"Oh yeah! It gives me a real rush!" yelled Kuro.

The two of them looked down into the arena and saw Flame, Flame had made it to the fourth monster. The fight was about to begin.

Delbin was watching and he noticed Kuro and Suki. He flew over to them and began to talk, "I'm proud of him, he reminds me of myself..." said Delbin. "Spyro, Ember, and Flame were great childhood friends… just like Shendu, Sapphire, and I."

"What about Shenron?" asked Kuro. Suki frowned a little. She knew how much he looked up to Shenron.

"Shenron, eh? We were never really that good of friends… when he wasn't training or sulking, he would hang out with Kirai and Teki," said Delbin.

"Who's Teki?" asked Suki.

"A dragon I used to know… but he's dead now," said Delbin.

"How?" asked Kuro.

Delbin sighed a little. He then said, "I think it's best if someone else told you… it's not my place to tell you… let's just enjoy the fight."

They looked down and saw Flame about to fight a nine-tailed giant fox. The fox demon was powerful with fire. The fight lasted nearly a minute, but the fox got the best of Flame and won.

Delbin flew down to Flame. Flame was injured but would survive. "Good job son, I'm proud of you!" said Delbin.

Flame managed to smile. He said, "Thanks dad!"

Kuro was watching… he became sad. He never had a father figure, and he always wanted one. The closest thing he had to a father was Kaori, who hated him. He began to think that maybe Spyro would be a good father-figure…

The Beast Maker Elder walked out to the ring he yelled out to the audience, "Flame, the Artisans Dragon, just lost the fourth match! But he's had the best progress so far! No one has made it to round five! Is there anyone else who wants to compete?! The grand prize is a necklace with a great big sapphire stone in the center!!!" yelled Magnus.

Kuro looked over at Suki when Magnus held out the sapphire necklace. Her eyes glowed when she saw it. Kuro figured it must remind her of her beloved grandmother, Sapphire. Kuro yelled out, "I'll do it!"

Kuro flew down to the arena. Magnus released the first beast; a giant warthog.

The warthog charged over at Kuro. Kuro jumped over the boar and faced it. The warthog looked around and charged at Kuro. Kuro charged back… Kuro overpowered the boar and won the fight.

The second beast ran out; a two tailed cat. The cat tried to pounce Kuro but Kuro used his wings as a shield. When he opened his wings he let out an enormous orange flame, defeating the cat.

The third beast revealed itself as a giant snake. The snake buried under ground and kept popping out of holes, each time getting closer to Kuro. The snake jumped out of the ground and tail-whipped Kuro into the arena wall. Kuro got back up. The snake went back under ground. Kuro put his head into one of the holes. While doing so, orange flames came out of every other hole. Kuro lets the underground tunnels on fire. The snake came back up, but was burnt to a crisp.

The nine-tailed fox came running out. Both it and Kuro let out enormous orange flames that equaled it out. Kuro began to use a spell. Both the different flames began to grow into a tornado of fire. Suki and all the other dragons were amazed. Kuro had control over the fire tornado. Kuro attacked the fox with it. Kuro beat the fox.

"Way to go Kuro!" yelled Suki. Delbin was greatly impressed.

He leaned over to Suki and said, "Wow, that guy is almost as strong as your father!"

"My father knows that spell!" said Suki.

"Of course, Draco invented it, taught it to his children, and Shendu taught it to Spyro… hmmm… how does Kuro know it?" asked Delbin. Suki knew how, but ignored the question.

Magnus walked out and said, "Nice job Kuro, you're the first to defeat that beast! But now, you must face the fifth monster… prepare yourself for the worst!" The gate to the arena opened. Kuro looked over and was the only one who could see it. Kuro gasped.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Ember, Flame, ****Magnus ****or Delbin.**** I do own Suki, Kuro, Kirai, Kaori, and Kousen.**


	13. Kuro's Power

Chapter 13

Kuro's Power

When the creature stepped out of the enormous gate, everyone else gasped as well. At that moment a huge force of energy surrounded the arena from the audience and above the platform. That way the creature could not escape or attack the audience.

Looking down at Kuro was a gigantic bird. The bird was red and covered in orange flames. It had huge wings and a large beak. The creature was three times the size of Kuro.

"Behold! The final creature; the phoenix!!!" yelled Magnus. The creature's beak and wings were chained shut. "Release the chains!" yelled Magnus. And with a magical snap of the fingers, the chains disappeared.

The phoenix spread it's wings in glory and let out a high-pitch scream. It looked down and began to observe Kuro.

Meanwhile in the audience, Suki looked down at the phoenix in fright, "What the hell do they have a phoenix for?!" yelled Suki.

"I don't know. This phoenix has more fire power than most dragons. The only creature with any hope to defeat it is a Ryuu!" said Delbin.

Suki relaxed her shoulders and let out a sigh, "That's a relief!"

Delbin looked at Suki, then at Kuro, and back at Suki. Delbin gasped and said, "You mean… this kid is a Ryuu?!"

The phoenix attempted to peck at Kuro, but Kuro dodged it and released his fire breath upon the phoenix's face. The phoenix screeched in pain. It looked back down and used one of his wings to slap Kuro against an arena wall.

Kuro got back up and used a spell. The arena changed a little bit, large rocks and piles of earth came out of the ground. Kuro hid behind one. The phoenix unleashed it's fire on the boulder. Kuro just patiently waited. The phoenix however became impatient and pecked right through the rock, breaking it. Right as that happened Kuro spit a giant ball of fire onto it's torso. The phoenix screeched again.

The phoenix quickly recovered. It unleashed more flames, which Kuro equaled out with his own. But, the phoenix began to flap it's massive wings. The wind was feeding the flames, making more fire, as well as blowing it in Kuro's direction. The giant fire engulfed Kuro, even creating a crater. The arena was covered in smoke. No one knew if Kuro had survived.

Suki was scared now. She tried to look in the arena but saw nothing. But she did manage to look across the arena to the other side of the audience. She saw a strange humanoid figure in a black robe, covering his entire body and face. But the smoke was starting to clear so she ignored it and looked to the arena.

The phoenix screeched in victory… but another sound was released, but not from the phoenix. A loud angry roar was let out by none other than Kuro. Kuro was injured, but was still in the game.

He stared down the phoenix with a look of murderous intention. The cloaked figure smirked and said to himself, "Heheheh, just like Shenron."

The phoenix let out another flame, as did Kuro. Both flames were orange. But then, Kuro released his powerful dark blue fire. It easily overpowered the phoenix. It immediately hits the phoenix and killed it.

The crowd was silent for a little… but then they began to cheer. Suki was screaming in pride. The cloaked figure got up, clapped his hands and walked towards the exit. On the way he passed by Suki. Suki looked down and noticed it's furry cat-like feet and tail, both a dark black. The figure left.

The arena force fields disappeared. Magnus flew over to Kuro. Magnus stood up and grabbed Kuro's hand, raising it. Magnus yelled out, "WE HAVE A WINNER!!! KURO OF ARTISANS!!!" The audience cheered some more, Kuro was very proud of himself, for once he was getting positive attention.

Magnus picked up the Sapphire amulet necklace. Kuro looked over at Suki, gesturing her to come down. She flew down, and gave Kuro a big hug. Magnus gave the necklace to Kuro.

Kuro looked over at Suki and asked, "May I?" Suki smiled and nodded. Kuro put the necklace on her. Suki leaned in and kissed Kuro, Kuro kissed back.

Not too much later, Kuro and Suki arrived back in Artisans. Kuro was healed by some of the wizard dragons, Kuro had no signs of injury.

Kuro and Suki were walking, when all of a sudden they were stopped by Spyro. Spyro noticed the amulet and said, "So… I'm guessing Kuro won that tournament in Beast Makers?"

"Yeah… isn't it a great necklace!" yelped Suki.

"It is… it makes me think of my mother…" said Spyro.

Suki smiled then paused and said, "So… what do you want?"

"Actually, I'd like to talk with Kuro!" said Spyro. Spyro had a nice look on his face, so neither Suki or Kuro were worried.

"Yes sir!" said Kuro.

"Come… it must be in private," said Spyro. Spyro took flight, "just try to keep up!" Kuro followed him.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro****, Magnus or Delbin.**** I do own Suki, Kuro, ****and Panthera.**


	14. Ambushed!

Chapter 14

Ambushed!

Spyro and Kuro were soaring over the realms. They were quiet for a while, until Kuro finally asked, "So what do you want to talk about?"

"Kuro… during you're childhood you were deeply forced under the influence of Shenron, right?" asked Spyro.

Kuro sighed and said, "Yeah."

Spyro asked, "Tell me Kuro, what did Kirai tell you of him? What was his story?"

"Well, she told me that long ago when he was a child, he was supposed to be King, but Shendu made him look bad, and Draco chose Shendu. And when Shendu attacked him, Draco banished Shenron instead. Years later, after Draco died, Shenron who had been raised by the Riptocs was welcomed back only to be pushed around," said Kuro.

"Hmmm, continue please," said Spyro.

"Then you were born. And about fifteen years later when Shenron was watching you, an avalanche occurred caused by Shendu to try to put an end to Shenron, his superior. But Shenron saved your life, and Shendu died in one of his foolish oafish mistakes," said Kuro.

Spyro rolled his eyes. Then said, "Go on."

"You were to young to be King and lacked the confidence, so Shenron said he would take over. You ran away. Shenron, being grateful to the Riptocs, let them live in the Dragon Realms. For years, Shenron was a glorious King, and was doing everything in his great power to fix the scarce Dragon Realms! But, you came back. You challenged Shenron, and killed him. Then you banished my family and the others for being associates of Shenron… that's at least what I was told. But the other creatures disagree."

"Hmmm, well that's Kirai's version of the story. Now let me tell you the real story: In my father's and my uncle's youth, either one had an equal opportunity to be King. Draco noticed that Shendu was the kinder one, though Shenron was the smarter one. Years later, he put this to the test. He tested them on intelligence, power, and wisdom. Shendu won power, and Shenron won intelligence. Shendu won wisdom, so Draco chose him as the heir. Shenron became furious. Draco was watching him one day and noticed that Shenron would have extreme killing urges and even if he won the wisdom test, he was far to unstable to be King. While Shendu spent most of his time being taught the ways of the King, Shenron usually sulked or killed fodder," said Spyro.

Kuro thought for a while, and then said, "To tell you the truth… I believe it!"

"That's not it though. Years later, when they became teenagers, both Shenron and Shendu loved Sapphire. But Sapphire chose Shendu. Shenron was jealous, and was even more jealous when Shendu discovered his Ryuu gifts. This led Shenron to lose control; he took out all of his anger on one of his best friends. Shenron killed the dragon. Draco found out about this and banished him. Shenron ran away, and Shendu tried looking for him. Shendu really did care about Shenron," said Spyro.

"He killed… Teki was it?" asked Kuro.

"That's what I'm told. Anyways, one day, Draco was travelling and was attacked by Shenron. Shenron had been living with the Riptocs, where he learned to become quite strong. Shenron revealed his Ryuu gifts as well, but Draco was saved by Shendu. Shendu and Shenron tied. Years later, Draco died and Shendu became King. Shendu became the greatest King yet, but made a horrible mistake when he let Shenron back into the Dragon Realms."

"Wow, Shenron was a horrible dragon!" said Kuro. The two dragons were flying over Avalar by now.

"Then I was born, and Shenron became jealous knowing that he was no longer the heir. He tried to kill me by sending Gnasty after me. Then years later, I found out he was responsible for it. And now I know that he was the one that taught Gnasty the spell that froze the dragons! When I was fifteen he killed Shendu and made me think I was responsible. I ran away and Shenron was King, a horrible King. Years later, Ember told me about Shenron, and I even had some guidance from my late father. I returned and barely defeated Shenron. Even up to today it was my hardest fight. But I didn't kill him," said Spyro.

This caught Shendu's attention, "What? You didn't?!"

"No, I put him in a near-death state, but he was finished off by the Riptocs. It was then, that Shenron had finally died. You see, Shenron had an inner darkness that he couldn't escape."

"Huh… I've never heard the story told like that before, but I believe it!" said Kuro.

"That's good… I'm thirsty, let's fly down here to get some water," said Spyro. Little did either of them realize, but they were in the Outlands.

They landed down and drank from the puddle. The temperature was somewhat low, and it was slightly dark outside. The area was covered in mist.

All of a sudden, Spyro and Kuro heard growls in every direction.

"Good job, Kuro, I knew you'd come through!" yelled a very familiar voice. Spyro looked around to see that it was Kirai. With her was Kaori, Kousen, and a dozen other dragons.

"What?! Kuro, you?!" yelled Spyro. The dragons began their attack on Spyro.

"No, Spyro, I swear this wasn't planned!" yelled Kuro, Spyro didn't hear him though. Spyro tried to fly away but each time he did, the dragons would pull him back down.

The dragons all tried to attack Spyro, Spyro was merely playing defense. He got a few good hits in, but the other dragons were too much for him to handle. Kousen tried to attack him, but she was smacked back with Spyro's wing. Kaori attacked Spyro by biting his arm, Spyro roared in pain, grabbed Kaori by the face and threw him off. Kuro ran over to help Spyro, but was pushed back by one of the other dragons.

Spyro had to run, and he tried. Spyro was wondering why Kirai wasn't attacking. He looked behind and saw Kirai using a spell. Kirai realized that Kuro had become too soft, so she used her back-up plan. A spell that she used to control Kuro. Kuro flew over to Spyro and started to attack him. Spyro wasn't aware that he was under a spell.

Kuro began swiping at Spyro. Spyro dodged most of them, but got hit across the face, knocking Spyro down. Spyro got back up, Kuro shot out a burst of flames, Spyro blocked it with his wing shield. Then Spyro shot out a fireball, knocking Kuro down.

When Kuro got up he shot a blue fireball, which was equaled out and turned purple with Spyro's red fireball. Both unleashed an array of their powered-up flames. The middle had become purple, and it kept growing.

"Wow, that's amazing!" yelled Kousen.

"Pfff, whatever!" yelled Kaori who was hiding his deep jealousy.

Spyro's red flames were taking over. Spyro was winning, the purple flame was getting closer and closer to Kuro.

Kirai had a look of hatred and anger watching Spyro win.

"Didn't this happen to father?" asked Kaori.

"Yeah…" said Kirai.

"Is red stronger than blue?" asked Kousen.

"Not necessarily, it's just that… Spyro is the mightiest Ryuu! He has more Ryuu-chi than Shenron, Kuro, or Shendu!" yelled Kirai in hate.

Kaori then realized that he could help Kuro, and be the cause of Spyro's death. He imagined how proud Kirai would be of him and all the attention he would get.

Kaori jumped next to Kuro. Kaori added in his orange flames. Kuro and Kaori's fire was now overpowering Spyro.

Kaori stopped every now and then and would say, "Mother! Do you see! Look! Watch me!!!" yelled Kaori. Every time he spoke he went right back to adding his fire. "This is my moment of glory!!!"

Kuro had snapped out of the spell and had saw what he was doing. Kuro immediately stopped adding his fire into it and jumped out of the way.

"NO!!! KURO!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Kirai.

Kaori then looked forward and saw his orange flame in front of a purple flame, in front of a red flame, in front of Spyro. Kaori was easily overpowered and was quickly hit by the intense flame.

Spyro took this time to fly away. Kirai and the other ran over to the crater where Kaori was lying in. Kaori was deeply injured and had third degree burns all over his body. He was dying. Kuro ran over to try and help him, but Kirai backhanded Kuro with her wing sending him away.

Kirai looked at his son with care for the first time, "Kaori?!"

"Mother… I'm s-sorry… I-I t… tried… but at least I finally… got your… attention," said Kaori with his final breath. Kaori died.

"He's dead!" yelled Kirai. She turned around and saw a very scared and confused Kuro. "And it's all your fault!!!"

"No… mother, listen to me!" pleaded Kuro.

"If you would have just went through with the plan, he would still be alive!!! YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER!!!" yelled Kirai. Kirai shot out a powerful flame right in Kuro's face.

Kuro got back up. He had no damage or burns on his face. But there was something else on his face, a look of murderous intentions. Kirai was frightened and she gasped. Kuro looked almost exactly like Shenron.

Kuro spread his wings and said, "Goodbye mother!" Kuro flew away towards the Dragon Realms.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro. I do own Kuro, Kirai, Kaori, and Kousen.**


	15. He Is Not One Of Us

Chapter 15

He Is Not One Of Us

Spyro had returned to the Dragon Realms. All the creatures were there including the ones from Peace Keepers, Magic Crafters, Beast Makers, and Dream Weavers.

Spyro landed on his ledge, all the creatures started whispering to each other, wondering why he was injured. On top of the ledge was Ember, Sparx, Suki, Hunter, and Bianca. Bianca had immediately started to heal Spyro.

"Spyro, what happened?!" asked Suki.

"Who did this to you?!" asked Ember.

Spyro yelled so all the creatures could hear, "KURO DID THIS TO ME!!!"

Everyone gasped. Suki refused to believe it, "No… he wouldn't! He couldn't!"

"Heh, why don't you ask him?" said Spyro. Spyro was completely healed. He stood up and looked out only to see Kuro making his way through the crowd. While doing so, all the creatures stared daggers at him and started to gossip.

Sparx flew towards him, "Let me at him, let me at him!!!" He looked at Hunter, "Hold me back!"

"Okay," replied Hunter. Hunter used his index finger and thumb to hold Sparx.

"Let me at him, let me at him!" yelled Sparx.

"Okay!" said Hunter as he let go.

Sparx turned around and rolled his eyes, "I think you're missing the point!"

"What are you doing here?!" asked Spyro.

"Spyro… I had nothing to do with what happened…" pleaded Kuro.

"SILENCE!" yelled Spyro, "When you first came here you asked for judgment, well I pass it now…" spoke Spyro. All the creatures gasped and stared on. "EXILED!!!"

Suki yelled, "NO!!!" and tried running to him, but was held back by Ember and Bianca.

All the creatures stared intensely at Kuro and began stomping their feet.

Ram: _Deception_

Faun: _Disgrace_

Both: _Evil as plain as the __look__ on his face_

Ram (Fairy): _Deception __(An outrage!)_

_Faun (Fairy): __Disgrace __(For shame!)_

Dragon: _He asked for trouble the moment he came_

Ram (Fairy): _Deception __(An outrage!)_

(Sheep):_(He can't change his stripes)_

Faun (Fairy): _Disgrace __(For shame!)_

(Sheep):_(You know these Outsider types)_

Dragon: _He asked for trouble the moment he came_

(Sheep):_(See you later, agitator!)_

Ram (Fairy):_Deception __(An outrage!)_

(Dragonfly):_(Just leave us alone!)_

Faun (Fairy):_Disgrace __(For shame!)_

(Dragonfly):_(Traitor, go back with your own!)_

Dragon: _He asked for trouble the moment he came_

(Sheep):_(See you later, agitator!)_

All: _Born in grief_

_Raised in hate _

_Helpless to defy his fate_

_Let him run_

_Let him live_

_But do not forget what we cannot forgive_

_And he is not one of us_

_He has never been one of us_

_He is not part of us_

_Not our kind_

_Someone once lied to us_

_Now we're not so blind_

_For we knew he would do what he's done_

_And we know that he'll never be one of us_

Fairy: _He is not one of us_

Ram: _Deception_

Faun: _Disgrace_

Ram: _Deception_

Faun: _Disgrace_

Ram: _Deception__…_

Kuro was chased out of the Dragon Realms. He looked back to see Spyro and all the other creatures glaring at him nearly a mile away. Kuro sighed and looked down into a puddle. His reflection turned black and resembled Shenron. After seeing this Kuro stomped in the puddle and flew away.

Suki ran over to Spyro, "Dad! You didn't even give him a chance to explain himself!!!"

"Why should I let him? He tried to kill me!" yelled Spyro, "Now go to the castle! You will either stay there or keep in my sight! Those are your only two options!!!"

"How can you say that?!" yelled Suki who had begun to cry, "I'm leaving!!!"

"Pfff, you'll come crawling back asking for forgiveness!" yelled Spyro. Suki flew away. Spyro turned around to see Ember staring at him. "What?!"

"Hmmm, this scene looks familiar! Oh yeah! Those are the exact same words Shenron said to me when I ran away!" yelled Ember. "Sparx, go look for her and bring her back!"

"Yes, my Queen!" buzzed Sparx as he flew away.

Meanwhile, back at the Outlands, Kirai was giving a speech to the Outsiders, "Let us fly into the Dragons Realms and bring them hell! We will rain our fire upon the weaklings! TO WAR!!!"

"TO WAR!!!" yelled all the Outsider Dragons. All of them flew off towards Artisans.

Suki was flying around in Avalar, she was mellow, sad, and down. She landed in Summer Forest. It was night over there, but the moon was out and was reflecting beautifully over the lake. This lake meant a lot to her family. It was where Spyro and Ember reunited, where Spyro and Sapphire could talk to Shendu, and where Sapphire was killed.

Suki laid down looking at her reflection she was mainly staring at her sapphire. She sulked and said, "I wish you were here right now…"

The wind picked up and she looked up to the sky… she saw Sapphire. "I am here… hello Suki… you've grown up to become quite beautiful."

Suki was amazed to see her, "Grandmother! Thank you!"

Sapphire smiled. She spoke, "There is someone you should meet!" All of a sudden a purple figure of a dragon walked up next to Sapphire's image.

"Father?" asked Suki.

"No," said Sapphire, "this is your grandfather, Shendu!"

"Hello my Suki!" said Shendu. His voice was deep but comforting, "I am proud of you. You have become a powerful dragoness, and you look just like Violet."

"Who's Violet?" asked Suki.

"Your great-grandmother, my mother," said Shendu, "Suki, it is up to you to reunite the dragons! My son is blind with pride, only you and Kuro can save us all!"

"But… I don't even know where Kuro is!" said Suki. "How can I find him?"

"He will find you… and you two will reunite the dragons!" said Shendu.

"How?!" asked Suki. "The dragons hate each other!!!"

"There is a feeling stronger than hate… love!" said Shendu. He and Sapphire disappeared.

Suki was enlightened, but returned to sulking, "Oh Kuro… where are you?!"

"Right here," said a voice. Suki turned around and saw Kuro. They nuzzled a little and kissed. "Come on Suki... let's go start a family!"

Suki giggled, "Mmmm, I don't know…"

She stared back into the water, Kuro joined her, face to face. The reflection made them look like one dragon, half purple, half red. "Look…" said Kuro, "We are one!"

Suki then realized what Shendu meant, "Kuro, we need to return to the Dragon Realms!"

"What? Why? I'm banished!" said Kuro.

"You'll be forgiven when our love reunites the Dragons!" yelled Suki. Kuro believed in her.

Kuro said, "By the way… I was under a spell when I attacked Spyro."

Suki nodded and said, "I believe you… let's go!" The two lovers flew off.

Spyro and Ember were meeting with the Dragon Elders. There was a Dragon Elder representing each Realm. Nestor of Artisans, Titan of Peace Keepers, Cosmos of Magic Crafters, Magnus of Beast Makers, and Zikomo of Dream Weavers.

Sparx interrupted the meeting. Ember asked, "Sparx? Did you find Suki?"

"No, but I discovered something else!!!" yelled Sparx.

"What?" asked Spyro.

"The Outsider Dragons are approaching Artisans!!!" yelled Sparx. "They are declaring war!"

The Dragons Elders began to discuss. "My King, perhaps you would need some help?" asked Zikomo.

"Yes… our spells could be rather useful!" added Cosmos.

"Thanks, but there's enough of them for us Artisans to take out!" said Spyro.

"Are you sure? I could always send some beasts to fight for you," suggested Magnus.

"That won't be necessary, thank you," said Spyro.

"But sir, some of those dragons are Peace Keepers, as well as other races. I'm not sure if you Artisans are able to keep up with all those different races," said Titan.

"Titan, you're forgetting that though Artisans may not hold the overall strongest, we house the three strongest dragons; Flame, Delbin, and of course Spyro. We appreciate it but we can also handle it," contradicted Nestor.

"Thank you Nestor, and thanks to all of you. We will defend our home world, if they are successful in our downfall then you may attack them head on. But for now, we will fight!" said Spyro. The dragons got up, "Inform all of the other dragons that they may go to war… Nestor, Ember, Sparx let's go!"

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, Flame, Delbin, Nestor, Magnus, Cosmos, Titan, Zikomo, or Bianca. I do own Kuro, Suki, Shendu, Sapphire, Kirai, and Kousen.**

**I also do not own the song "He Is Not One Of Us".**


	16. The Great Dragon War

Chapter 16

The Great Dragon War

The sky became grey, and it began to rain. The sun was no where in sight…

Spyro, Ember, Nestor, Delbin, Flame, and other various dragons were hovering up in the sky, awaiting their enemies. The other various dragons were Artisans, and there was about twenty of them.

The enemies were flew down to face the Artisans. Kirai and Kousen stood out, and they were allied by other dragons. The dragons were Outsiders, some were Artisans, others were Peace Keepers, some were Beast Makers, and so on. There were a little more than twenty Outsiders.

Down below, only a few creatures stood. Most were in their homes to avoid possible damage from the fight. The only ones down there in sight were Hunter, Bianca, and Sparx.

"Awww! I want to go up there and fight!!!" whined Hunter.

"Please?! We can't compare to fully-grown dragons!" said Bianca.

"Besides," buzzed Sparx, "If the Artisans lose, we have to inform the other dragons!" Hunter let out an over exaggerated sigh. Then he crossed his arms. "Oh shut up!" said Sparx.

Back up in the sky, Spyro was staring Kirai down. After a little bit Spyro said, "Why are you attacking?"

Kirai laughed and said, "To take what is ours! This land belongs to Shenron!"

Spyro smirked and said, "You Outsiders haven't changed a bit, have you?"

"No, and neither have you spoiled, snotty, and stuck-up dragons!" said Kirai.

"Go home Kirai!" said Spyro.

"I am home!" replied Kirai.

"Well then, I guess it's time to begin this war!" said Spyro.

"Yes," said Kirai, "I've been dreaming of this day for many years! Be prepared!"

All the dragons immediately flew at each other. One after another, each dragon was clawing, biting, and even breathing fire at an opponent.

Nestor picked out an opponent. The Outsider spotted out Nestor and chose him as an enemy as well. The Outsider flew right over to Nestor, breathing a large amount of fire. Nestor used his wings as a shield, but had a small part of his wings open enough for him to barely breathe fire. But Nestor did breath some fire, the flame was small, but strong, it was shaped like a sword. The flame hit the enemy, and defeated the Outsider.

Delbin spotted out a Peace Keeper Outsider. Delbin always liked to test his strength against the best. The two flew at each other and they faced each other and put their arms on each other's shoulders and pushed. Neither were winning, but Delbin eventually got the upper-hand. Delbin punched the enemy, nearly knocking him out. Then, Delbin spit out a bunch of fireballs, each one was dodged by the enemy. The Outsider laughed, but noticed a smirk on Delbin's face. The enemy looked behind and around to notice all the fireballs in place. Delbin held his hand out with fingers extended. Then he clutched it in a fist, sending all the fireballs at the opponent at once, defeating the enemy.

"Hmmm… I'm getting a little rusty," said Delbin.

Flame flew over to his side, "Father, you are rather old."

"Maybe, but I'm still one of the top three!!!" said Delbin in pride.

"Yep, number three, one spot below me!" teased Flame.

An enemy dragon was flying right at Delbin while Delbin's back was turned. The enemy began to spit out a flame, but Flame pushed Delbin aside and unleashed a gigantic blast of fire, easily defeating the enemy.

"Ha, that's why I'm named Flame!" yelled Flame.

Delbin smiled and said, "That's my boy!"

Outsider Dragons weren't the only ones getting defeated, some Artisans were falling as well.

Ember was flying around the battlefield looking for an opponent. All of a sudden, Kousen appeared right in front of her.

"Ember…" said Kousen in an evil remark.

Ember gasped and said, "Kousen?!"

Kousen then tried to claw Ember in the face, but Ember dodged it. The two began circling around each other spitting flames when far and taking swipes at each other when close.

Spyro had confronted Kirai. Kirai smirked and said, "What are you going to do my nephew? Kill your own aunt?" Kirai laughed a little and then added, "I guess it wouldn't be too hard… after all you killed your uncle!"

Spyro sighed and said, "Kirai… I didn't kill Shenron! The Riptocs did!"

"SHUTUP!!!" yelled Kirai. Kirai flew right at Spyro. Spyro grabbed her and threw her a few yards away.

"Tell me Kirai," began Spyro. "Why did you kill Sapphire?"

"I have my reasons," stated Kirai.

"Were you jealous that she was Queen?" asked Spyro.

"Shut up!" said Kirai. Kirai spit out her fire, Spyro equaled it out with his own.

"Or were you jealous that Shenron loved her and not you?!" asked Spyro.

"I SAID SHUTUP!!!" yelled Kirai. Now she was pissed, she got the murderous look on her face and flew towards Spyro.

After exchanging some fire blasts, Kirai began to think he was holding back. "Why aren't you using your Ryuu powers?" asked Kirai. Spyro was silent. Then she thought about for a little. It hit her. She said, "Oh I see! You don't want to take the risk of hurting any Artisans, or damaging this realm… and you also wouldn't want to hurt your three friends down there!"

Kirai flew down to attack Hunter, Bianca, and Sparx. Spyro followed her. The three made a run for it. Kirai landed, hit Sparx down to the ground, tail-whipped Hunter, and shot a fireball at Bianca. Spyro became frustrated and charged Kirai right into the hill, so hard it created a crater.

Sparx got back up, as did Hunter. Bianca struggled for a little but she got up. She was injured but there wasn't any burn marks of any sort. The three of them ran into a castle where the sheep and young dragons were being held.

Kirai got back up and looked at Spyro who was glaring at her. "See? Doesn't it feel good to get revenge?"

"I suppose," said Spyro, "But you don't have to kill them. I got my revenge on Shenron, and I didn't kill him. And I'll do the same for you!"

Spyro breathed fire at Kirai. Kirai breathed back. "USE YOUR RYUU POWERS!!!" yelled Kirai.

"I only do so, if I'm in a life-death situation… and you're not that much of a threat to me!" said Spyro. This got Kirai angrier and she charged at him.

Spyro dodged it and flew up to the sky. Kirai followed. The two began to circle each other. Both began to charge up their fire, but then, two figures got in the way.

Facing Spyro was Suki, and facing Kirai was Kuro.

"Suki?" asked Spyro.

"Kuro?!" asked Kirai in anger.

"Stand aside!" said both Spyro and Kirai.

"Father, listen to me…" said Suki.

"You're still weak, Kuro!" said Kirai.

"You'll never hurt Suki… or Spyro! Not while I'm here!" stated Kuro. Kirai gasped.

"Dad…" began Suki, "a wise dragon once told me 'we are one.' I didn't understand what he meant, until now!" All the other dragons stopped fighting and went on their separate sides; the Artisans behind Spyro, and the Outsiders behind Kirai.

"But, Suki, they…" said Spyro.

"Them… us. Look at them! What differences do you see?" said Suki, "None! We are one!" Spyro smiled and nuzzled his daughter. The rain stopped and the clouds began to part.

Kirai growled and yelled, "Kousen! Kill her!"

Kousen struggled a little and said, "No, mother. She's right!" Kousen flew over to Spyro's side and stared at Kirai.

"If you will not fight… you will die as well!" yelled Kirai. The Outsider dragons flew over to Spyro's side too. Kirai began to panic, "What are you all doing?!"

"Let it go, Kirai. Let's put the past behind us," said Spyro.

"NEVER!!!" yelled Kirai. "I GUESS I'LL JUST HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!!!" Kirai began to use a spell. She backed up and spit out a giant vortex of fire, similar to what she did to Sapphire.

Suki flew up in front of the others and used her wing shield. Normally, a fire of this power would easily destroy a dragon's wings. But Suki's wings were special. Her wings began to glow as the fire hit. No damage was done to her wings, as she and the others weren't hit by it.

The other dragons were amazed. Kuro laughed in pride as he was proud of Suki. Spyro and Ember smiled, realizing that they raised a strong daughter.

"You already killed my grandma," said Suki. "I refuse to let you harm another one of my loved ones!"

Kirai growled. Spyro got in Kirai's face. "That was life-threatening! Do it again and I'll be forced to use my Ryuu powers!"

Kirai attempted to strike Spyro, but Kuro glared and roared at her.

"This is what I get for raising you?!" yelled Kirai to Spyro.

"You were a horrible guardian," said Kuro. "And I'm sure Shenron would have been too… now I have a real family… so leave us alone!"

Kirai was heavily hit with what Kuro said. Kirai almost let out a tear and became sad, but hid it with anger, "I'll get my revenge… someday… soon!!!" yelled Kirai. Kirai flew away, the other dragons just stood there and watched her leave.

Right when she was out of sight, the sun came out again.

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, Bianca, Ember, Delbin, Flame, Ember, or Nestor.**** I do own Suki, Kuro, Kirai, and Kousen.**


	17. A Happy Ending

Chapter 17

A Happy Ending

Later that night, all the Artisans and other local creatures were celebrating their victory. The Outsiders were there too, many flew away to be reunited with their race, the handful of Artisan Outsiders were welcomed back to their old homes. Kousen was dubbed in Artisan Dragon.

Spyro, Ember, Sparx, Flame, Delbin, Nestor, Kousen, Hunter, and Bianca were all sitting around a fire, talking and enjoying each other's company.

Spyro looked up at a hill and saw Kuro and Suki standing awfully close facing the moon. However, this didn't bother him. Not only did he accept their love, he accepted Kuro. The two lovers kissed and flew down to the fire.

Kuro sighed and said, "Alright then… I guess I should be leaving." Everyone around the fire was watching the scene.

Spyro smiled and said, "No… you will stay here… you belong!"

Everyone smiled. Suki gasped in excitement and said, "Really daddy?! Do you mean it!"

"Of course… we may have some differences, but a wise dragoness once told me; 'we are one!'" said Spyro. Suki hugged her father.

"Thank you so much Spyro… this means a lot to me!" said Kuro. Spyro stepped closer and patted Kuro's shoulders.

"And my daughter means a lot to me. And I trust her with you… you two have my blessing!" said Spyro. Suki hugged Spyro again, Kuro laughed in happiness.

"I think we should have the ceremony tomorrow!" suggested Ember.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Hunter. "Bianca, the kids, and I will inform the others tomorrow morning!"

Suki and Kuro were happier than ever, they could finally be together in perfect harmony.

The next morning, there were countless creatures at Artisans. All the dragons were there, including the ex-Outsiders. All the creatures of Avalar and the Forgotten Realms were there too.

Directly below the stand stood Elora, Bentley, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Agent 9, Professor, Moneybags, Zoe, Delbin, Flame, and the Dragon Elders.

Up on the stand stood Sparx, Kousen, Hunter, Bianca, Jack, Jill, Ember, and Spyro. Spyro looked out and was happy to see all the creatures that arrived to his daughter's wedding.

"Can you believe it?" asked Bianca. "Your daughter is getting married!"

"Yep… around the same age Spyro and I were married," said Ember.

"Ha-ha, my little brother is getting married!" shouted Kousen.

"They must be so excited!" added Jill.

"Maybe now… but after so many years of being married, it's not as exciting!" said Hunter.

Bianca stared over at Hunter and said, "Are you trying to say something?!"

"Boy dad… you sure are stupid!" said Jack.

Bianca used a spell that caused Hunter to fall down, face-first. "OUCH!" whined Hunter. "You know I was joking!!!"

"I know," said Bianca. Bianca walked over and helped him up, they hugged. Both smiled and they walked back over to the separate sides.

Sparx was crying a little, "My little niece is getting married!!!"

Kuro and Suki flew down to the starting of the ledge. Spyro roared for all the creatures to be quiet. The couple started walking down the trail.

They made it over to the platform. Suki hugged Bianca, Hunter, Jack, Jill, and of course Sparx. Kuro nodded at all of them and hugged Kousen. The others stepped back, as Kuro and Suki walked next do Spyro and Ember.

From left to right stood Suki, Kuro, Spyro, and Ember. Ember looked at her daughter and son-in-law and said, "Congratulations you two!"

Suki and Kuro smiled. Kuro said, "I am honored to be a member of the royal family!"

Suki smiled and then glanced up to the sky then back to her sapphire necklace. She looked back up to the sky and saw an image of Sapphire. Sapphire smiled and her image faded. Suki said to herself, "Thank you… for everything!"

Spyro looked straight down and saw all the dragons standing side by side, "The dragons are reunited!"

Spyro let out a huge roar, which was followed by the roars of the other dragons and the cheers of the creatures. Spyro roared again but this time was aided by Ember, Suki, and Kuro.

A wind and gust of leaves circled around Spyro. Spyro watched the leaves follow into the sun where Shendu's spirit appeared. Shendu smiled and said, "Well done my son. We are one."

**Disclaimer- I do not own Spyro, Sparx, Ember, Hunter, Bianca, Delbin, Flame, the Dragon Elders, Sheila, Sgt. Byrd, Elora, Moneybags, Bentley, the Professor, Zoe, or Agent 9. I do own Kuro, Suki, Shendu, Kousen, Sapphire, Kirai, Kaori, Shenron, Jack, Jill, and Panthera.**** The end!**


End file.
